The story of Giada and Argento
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: Giada and Argento are two Bloodstone brothers who were born under a red moon that was turning new. They lived in the Forest of Silence for 16 long years, growing up happily and strongly under their fathers' watchful eye. They soon discover their real purpose of their existence through the journey with Lief and his friends...
1. Chapter 1

The Submissives and The Dominates

**By: Gate to Dreams and Gate to Nightmares with a special guest**

**GTD(me): Hello again people, this is Gate to Dreams, and well Gate to Nightmares is going to be helping me write this story along with IloveDeltoraQuest from deviantART Nightmare isn't a real author yet, but she is an 'ok' writer, I keep telling her that she needs to post these stories but no, she thinks she sucks and that she'd get a lot of dislikes, so I ended up giving up. Anyway, I hope you like this story and review!**

_There are two different people in this world (AS/N: the story world people, get your minds out of the gutters!), and they are Submissives and Dominates. Zero, Roy, those kind of people would be considered a Dominate for his strong build and his lack of being able to carry children. Dominates can either be male OR female depending. Female Dominates would have the male part, the cock if you will, which most people would say they would be a She-Male. Anyway, Dominates cannot go into what cats and dogs do, a heat cycle. And the Dominates will get extremely protective of their potential mates and if crossed, you may get hurt, or worse, killed for the right to mate with that Submissive. Submissives are able to carry children and there is a standing rule for the female Submissives, they can reproduce anytime so long as they have the necessary organs. The Submissives can sometimes choose their mate, depending on the circumstances._

_If the Submissive is in a Heat Cycle, it is all fair and game to the Dominates who are near them at the time. A Submissive's Heat Cycle lasts for three months, making it impossible to do any sort of hard work like in coal mines or anything heavy duty. During the Heat Cycle, the Submissive sets off an arousing scent to alert the Dominates that they are ready to mate and have babies._

_IlDQ: Just get into the damned story already GtD!_

_Me: Alright alright already, jeez, I just wanted to explain a couple of things to the potential readers e_e''. One more thing...these stories will have my OCs in it derrrrrp_

[Story 1, Deltora Quest]

A large wolf like creature howled in agony as it watched the red sky and the burning kingdom in the distance, it's red eyes glazed over in silent tears. It howled once more, its black and blue hide shining in the dim, red light coming from the sky. It pawed at the ground once before giving off one long and final howl to the kingdom of Deltora. It turned, looked over its shoulder at a young woman who was still watching the Ak-Baba's prowling over the once, beautiful palace. "Time to go," she whispered to both herself and her large wolfy companion. The wolf like creature whined and the woman who had long blond hair tied back into a ponytail with mahogany colored eyes and pale skin wearing a brown dress. She sighed and turned away and walked to her companion. It kneeled before her, causing her to smile fondly at the black wolf who had dark blue flame patterns on it and climbed onto its back before it took off.

They went deep into the Forest of Silence before stopping in front of a large tree that held a small home. The pregnant lady climbed up the tree with the help of her wolfy animal friend. "Dakarai, please hand me that blanket." the lady said in a quiet voice, the wolf was covered in a mist before it disappeared and a man with raven colored hair and blue eyes replaced the large wolf. "Yes dear," the man said as he grabbed the requested blanket from the far corner of their home and handed it to his wife. "Thank you," she whispered kindly as she wrapped herself in the blanket, her head resting in her husbands' lap.

-Two months later (Exactly when Lief was born)

"Aren't they beautiful Siti?" Dakarai cooed in a happy tone as he ran the back of his hand down his sons' cheeks. "Yes, they are." Siti replied fondly as she gazed at her two baby boys. One had jade colored hair and the other had bloodstone colored hair, their eyes the same as the others' hair. "I want to name the one with the jade colored hair Giada. Meaning Jade," Siti whispered as she handed Giada to her husband. "Argento, meaning silver for the other boy." Dakarai stated proudly. "Giada Argento...Silver Jade...I love that Dakarai. It's perfect for our little ones who are going to grow up big and strong!" Siti, the two boys' mother exclaimed quietly.

-16 years later

"Can't catch me Giada!" Argento shouted as he jumped down from the high tree branch. "Hey! Dad said you can't do that! You know how he is ever since Mom died seven years ago!" Giada shouted in a huff as he jumped down as well, but not as gracefully as his brother Argento. Argento had black hair that was mixed with red, making it look like a big wad of bloodstone. "Hey, I know..." Argento said suddenly as he snapped his fingers with a big grin on his slightly tanned face. "Oh no...what are you thinking Argento?" Giada asked warily as he eyed his slightly older brother. "Oh this is going to be fun! Let's make Dad worry by running deep into the forest Giada!" Giada, wide eyed and gaping open mouthed, just stared.

"Oh come on Giada, it'll be fun. We have the paths we could follow." Giada raised an eyebrow as he eyed his oddball of a brother. "Father would KILL us if he found out we ran so far from home." Giada tried to reason, but Argento would have none of it. He lifted his brother off the ground by the hand and -still holding his hand- dragged him down the winding path, into the less denser parts of the Forest of Silence.

"Dad's going to _kill _us if he finds out." Giada moaned quietly in fear as he cowered into his bloodstone brother **(1)**. "Hey, you two!" Giada squeaked in surprise and slight fear. Argento whipped around and shoved his brother behind him (A/N from GtN: Argento is older by a few hours and Giada was born when the moon turned red). He growled warningly at the pod of gray guards surrounding them. His bow would be useless if he tried to take them down. He heard Giada unsheathe his swords and did the same with his two knives. "Why are you here?" Argento asked, frustration getting the better of him. "That's none of your business brat." they all pulled out their swords and for once in Argento's life, he was afraid for not only his life, but Giada's as well.

_This isn't good,_ Argento thought as his eyes darted from one gray guard to another. _I can't protect myself AND Giada at the same time with so many gray guards in on pod. Maybe four or seven. But not twelve or higher! _"Argento...I'm scared." Giada admitted quietly, out of the corner of Argento's eye, he saw his brother shaking slightly. Now this pissed Argento off. He didn't like it when servants of the Shadow Lord scared his brother. "Everything is going to be alright Giada. We'll make it out of this one," the oldest bloodstone brother tried to reassure his brother, but it didn't seem to be taking affect.

-SKIP BATTLE-

The two bloodstone brothers fell heavily to the ground in exhaustion, back to back as the remaining gray guards closed in on them...

[End of Chapter 1]

A bloodstone brother is when one is born when the moon is red and is turning into a new moon. It only happens every few thousand years (in the story) and when it does, one child gets bloodstone colored haired. This causes he or she (but mainly he) to become overly possessive or even intensifies the need to protect he or she's bloodstone brother(s) or sister(s) over the years starting at sixteen

Giada means Jade in Italian

Argento means Silver in Italian


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
